


Angel Cakes

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is dumby thicc, CROWLEY IS EVIL, Crack, Face-Sitting, Other, Sort Of, and confused, and horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aziraphale is called "dumb thick" by some youths and asks Crowley what it means. Crowley delivers an excellent explanation.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	Angel Cakes

“Crowley, pardon the interruption, my dear, but I do believe I am quite confused at the moment.”

The demon gazed up lazily upwards at the angel from his spot on the couch. Aziraphale was quite distressed, giving him a look that pleaded for help. Crowley could never go long before caving into to anything Aziraphale requested of him. So, Crowley patted the seat beside him and the angel sat down, worriedly fidgeting with the buttons of his waist coat. 

“What’s bothering you, angel?” He asked softly, taking off his shades to look the other in the eyes. 

Aziraphale sighed and took a moment to gather his thoughts before looking at his lover in the eyes. With a small sigh, he began to explain, “Yesterday evening three youths wandered into my shop. I told them the register wasn’t working as to protect my precious mythology encyclopedias… and then they approached my counter and began to call me _dumby thick. _What does this mean? Thick as in dense? I’ll have them know I was reading Shakespearian before the Almighty created their sorry corporations!”__

__It took everything in him for Crowley not to laugh. Aziraphale was quite upset, but it was quite hilarious. However, the demon didn’t like others commenting on _his _angel’s physical appearance. He let out a snort and kissed the angel’s forehead.___ _

____“It means you’re attractive. Not stupid. And they’re right, you are so thick it’s hard to resist.”_ _ _ _

____The purr in Crowley’s voice made Aziraphale start to flush. Now it was a bit clearer._ _ _ _

____“B-But what does t-thick actually mean?”_ _ _ _

____“Soft in _all _the right places, angel.” Crowley grinned, “Like that plump arse of yours. You could use that thing as a pillow.”___ _ _ _

______“A-Antony J. Crowley! You… You f-fiend!_ _ _ _ _ _

______There was a brief moment of silence in which Crowley got a _wicked _idea, one he would like very much and one Aziraphale would mostly likely hate… at first. Aziraphale noticed the devilish gears turning in the other’s head and grimaced.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well, I think I need to explain this to you more thoroughly, angel. Can’t have you confused, can we? That’s a good cherub, off the couch you go.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The demon drug a sputtering and protesting being down the hall and onto a conveniently miracled bed. Crowley lie on the mattress and stared at the angel who sat on the edge of the bed beside him. Crowley was absolutely beaming. That meant awful things.  
“My dear boy! I believed you’ve explained quite enough--” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Alright. I’m ready.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“For what?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Aziraphale looked down as the demon spread out on the bed, nestled his head on the pillow and closed his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Sit.” He smiled widely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I _am _sitting.” Aziraphale replied incredulously.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No… Sit on my face, Aziraphale.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ARE YOU MAD?!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It’s very simple, angel. I want you to do it. So climb up here, trousers optional, and sit on my face.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Aziraphale turned scarlet red and stared at his lover as if the demon had lost his mind (which he had several millennia previous). But Crowley’s grin refused to wane, nor his will power. The angel was so embarrassed he could only stare._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Don’t make me beg, Aziraphale. I just want to show my angel how I cherish his soft parts. Is that so horrible? We’ve done riskier things. Yes?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well… when you put it that way…” Aziraphale said slowly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yes. Excellent, now sit on my face.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hesitation. Then the sound of trousers being dropped to the floor. Crowley gasped at the sight of his angel standing before him in a pair of tight red boxers. The color was dashing on him and dear lord… did his ass look popping._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Crowley beckoned him over and wasted no time grabbing the angel by the hips and dragging him to straddle his face. Aziraphale peered down shyly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I want you all over me, angel. Sit down.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________That one of his voice did funny things to Aziraphale’s will and he found himself complying. Crowley nearly discorporated the moment soft, plush, heavenly cheeks made their way onto his face. He groaned nuzzling into angelic ass. Aziraphale let out a squeak when the demon nipped at a cheek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“C-Crowley!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He wiggled, trying his best to get away, but Crowley held him down firmly by the hips. The demon was having way too much fun, squeezing and nipping. The poor angel could only whimper in embarrassment and arousal when Crowley held him up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“There’s a reason why I’ve always loved angel cake so much. Would you like to know?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Aziraphale could only nod, mortified and terrified in the best way possible of the monster he had created… It seemed as if the shop would remain closed for the rest of the day, but Aziraphale’s legs would be open…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
